How Low Can You Go?
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Clare has a new best friend.  How will Alli react?
1. Pursuit Of Happiness

**You know how some people can snoop so low? That's where the title comes from ;)**

**Oh yes, and that Ludacris song haha**

As I walked past my school at night, I noticed three people in a circle, passing around a pipe. What was this, aboriginal circle? I walked to where the circle (or rather, the triangle) was and saw Elijah Goldsworthy, Mark Fitzgerald, and Bianca DeSousa. They all looked at me.

"What the fuck you lookin' at, Edwards?" Asked Elijah.

"You guys shouldn't be doing that on school property," I said.

"What are you gonna snitch on us, Bitch?" Asked Mark.

"And if I did?"

"You know Owen Milligan?" Said Bianca.

"You mean your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And if you snitch on us, I'll get him to rape you."

"That's awful. What kind of sick minds do you people have?"

"Trust me Bitch, your mind is probably as sick as ours," said Mark.

I shook my head and quietly laughed, "Unlike you, I actually have a mind."

Bianca started laughing.

"This isn't funny." I said.

"Chill man, she's laughing because of the pot." said Elijah, who also started chuckling.

"You know, you aren't such a tool after all, Cee." said Bianca

"What?"

"That was a good diss, you know, the whole you don't have a mind' thing," said Bianca, still laughing.

"No, did u just call me 'Cee'?"

"Yeah man, here," she passed the pipe to me. I contemplated on whether I should take her offer. I thought of the pros and cons. Well, I had nobody else to hang out with since Alli moved away and Adam was spending all his time with Fiona. Maybe these people could be my new friends. I shuddered at the thought, but my conscience sighed in defeat.

"Pass me the ganja," I said and took the pipe from Bianca. Elijah, Mark, and Bianca all smirked.

.

.

.

Elijah brought out a guitar, suddenly. "Let's sing a song!"

I started to sing a church song, subconsciously.

"Boo!" Bianca and Mark started throwing marshmallows at me.

"Shit! Give me those." I ran to Bianca, pried the bag of marshmallows out of her hands, and started stuffing my face.

"Ahhh the munchies. I'll never forget the first time I got those," said Elijah.

"Oh I know a song!" Said Mark. He cleared his throat and started singing, "I just had sex! And it felt so good!"

"Felt so good!" Elijah provided the backing vocals.

"A woman let me put my penis inside her!"

Then, Mark started to rap and Bianca danced and moved around to his noise.

"Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great! It felt so good when I did it with my penis!"

Normally, I would be repulsed but the marijuana was really working. So I started to dance to Mark's beat as well, still stuffing my face with marshmallows.

"I love that song man!" said Mark. "Akon's so gangster."

Of course I had no idea who Akon was, but I kept my mouth shut.

.

.

.

After several hours, we were all lying down around the fire, using logs as pillows.

"You know which celebrity I get compared to the most often?" Said Elijah.

"Who?" We all asked.

"Marilyn Manson."

"People compare me to Slim Shady," Mark smiled to himself.

"Yeah because you're a wangster," said Elijah.

"Yes, yes I fucking am," Mark smiled again.

"That wasn't a form of endearment, Fitz," said Elijah.

"You know which celebrity Bee reminds me of?" said Mark.

Bianca sat up.

"Who?" Asked Elijah.

"Snooki."

"Fuck you, guys!" She took off her right shoe and threw it at them.

Elijah picked up the shoe and looked at Bianca, "You know, that's the kind of thing Snooki would do."

Bianca stuck her tongue out at him and then gave Mark the finger. She then lied back down. "Which celeb do you get compared to, Cee?"

I shrugged.

"Oh shit, you remind me of that bitch who claims to be a virgin but isn't," said Mark.

"Excuse me?'

"Oh you mean the one Kanye dissed?" Asked Bianca.

"Taylor Swift?" I asked.

"That's the bitch!" Shouted mark.

.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mark, perplexed by Elijah gliding his pen on a notebook page.

"I'm writing a story," said Elijah.

"Dude, you are so square."

"Screw you, I can only write when I'm high."

I sat up, "So that's how you're getting all those As in English class!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't fair! That's like taking steroids for sports!"

"No, its like drinking coffee to stay alert."

"Whatever, dude." I lied back down. Did I really just say 'dude'?

Mark stretched his arms and yawned, "I'm tired." He turned over to lie on his left side and fell asleep instantly.

Elijah yawned, "I'm tired too, I'm getting writer's block. I think the weed's wearing off." He turned to lie the opposite direction of Mark and fell asleep, as well.

"Are they going to sleep here?" I asked.

I looked at Bianca for a response but she didn't say anything. She just looked up at the starry sky. "What? Huh?" She asked. She looked dejected and...terrified.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't wanna go home."

"Well, you can probably sleep here. I mean, look at Mark and Elijah." I pointed over at the boys.

"Cee, just call them Fitz and Eli. Anyways, I mean I don't want to go home EVER."

"Why not?"

"I hate my parents."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you don't hate them."

"My dad is a cheating bastard."

"How about your mom?"

"I don't have a mom."

"What?" I asked, sympathetically.

"My dad cheated on her, so she left him...and me."

"Well, at least your dad didn't remarry."

"He did," she looked at me with soulless eyes.

"To the woman he cheated on your mom with?'

"To the man she cheated on her with."

"Bianca, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. By the way, my friends call me Bee." She smiled at me.

"You know, I can relate."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah my parents' marriage is falling apart. I guess we have more in common than I thought, Bee."


	2. Forget You

I woke up in a strange place, surrounded by trees and fallen leaves.

"Morning, Cee."

"Hey, Bianc-Bee." I got out my cellphone and checked the time and date. It was Sunday and noontime. Fuck, I missed church. Last night, I was helping with yearbook committee (fortunately, Mr. Simpson didn't cancel this club because it helped with the school's funding), and after I was done, I just so happened to smoke pot with the school's bully trifecta.

"Sup, Bitch," Mark sat down next to me and handed me a beer.

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself."

"Bee! Want this?"

"Toss it over here!" He threw the can at her and Bee caught it.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Asked Elijah.

"Have you fixed your car yet?" Asked Bee. Elijah nodded his head. "Well then, let's drive around town."

.

.

.

My jaw dropped to the floor, "This is your car?"

"Yeah good old Morty has never let me down." We got into a black vintage hearse and drove to a clothing store around the corner.

"Stop here," said Bee.

"You women and your concern about appearances," said Elijah.

"Fuck off, you wear more makeup than I do," said Bee. Bee and I walked into the store, and instantly, grimy hip hop music came blasting to my ears. All the clothing I laid my eyes on was far too revealing.

"This is cute." Bee said holding a crop top. "Wait here, I'm gonna go try it on." I nodded my head. I saw the mess she made where the top once was and I just had to clean it up.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around.

"Clare!" Yelled Alli. She gave me a tight hug. I forgot all about her. I wonder what would she think of me hanging out with her arch nemesis.

"Alli, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, my parents want me to learn the value of money and all that crap, so here I am. What are you doing here? I wouldn't expect you to be in a place like-"

"Cee, what do you think of this top?"

"It's cute," I said to Bee. Alli widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Wait Clare, are you here with Bianca?" I nodded my head. "Clare how could you?"

"Alli, I-"

"Bhandari, she's my friend now, deal with it," Bee said, spitefully.

"First you try to steal my boyfriend, now you're trying to steal my best friend?" Alli yelled.

"Alli, she's not trying to steal me away from you. We could all be friends," I suggested.

"I don't think so!" Yelled Alli and Bee simultaneously.

"She was my friend first!" Alli tugged on my arm.

"Well, she's my friend now!" Bee tugged on my other arm. They both kept tugging on my arms for several seconds.

"Guys, you know my bones are breakable, right?"

Bee, being stronger than both Alli and I, pulled me away from Alli and dragged me to the door.

"Hey you didn't pay for that top!"

"Here!" Bee threw a wad of cash at Alli's face.

I looked back at Alli, she had her arms crossed and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

.

.

.

We got back to where the hearse was parked and Bee slammed the door shut.

"How did it go?" Asked Elijah.

"Alli fucking Bhandari showed up."


	3. Before He Cheats

"Where to now?" Asked Elijah.

"Let's go to the ravine, I'm pretty sure there's nobody there besides a few bums," said Bee.

.

.

.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Bhandari! She thinks shes all that just because she's got a job. What a loser," Bee grabbed a beer from a cooler sitting on the ground.

"Don't you think it's time you two settle your differences?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Well, because she's everything that I'm not!"

"Bee, are you jealous of her?"

She sighed, "Yes," you could tell how admitting this was bruising her ego.

"Why would you? I mean-"

"She has good friends, good grades, parents who care about her, I mean they let her go to some fancy ass school because Degrassi is just to _ghetto_ for her."

"Is that all?"

"Okay fine, you got me Cee! She has something that I've wanted ever since I came to Degrassi!"

"What?"

"Drew Torres."

"Wait, do you mean you want to have sex with him or do you want an actual relationship."

"Yes, I want a relationship with him! I'm a fucking sap, okay! I don't want to be one because love is stupid but I cant help it!"

"Bee, Drew isn't worth your time. If he cheated on Alli with you, he'll probably cheat on you with some other girl. I mean, if you two get together."

"I guess you're right," Bee started to sob, "Why would I ever fucking think that any decent guy would want a slut like me."

"Bee don't say that," I wiped the tears under her eyes with my thumb.

"Thanks, Cee," she inhaled deeply, "you've been so nice to me. I feel like I owe you something."

"Anything?"

She nodded.

"Apologize to Alli and make ammends, _please._"

.

.

.

I knocked on her door.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Alli.

"Alli, I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm sorry too, Alli" said Bee. Alli rolled her wide eyes. Bee walked up sheepishly to her and gave her a hug. Alli was stunned. "Honestly Alli, I'm really sorry- for everything."

"I'm...sorry too," said Alli.

"Tell you what, we're having a party tonight at the Ravine, why don't you come?" Bee asked Alli.

"I can't go tonight," Alli seemed genuinely dejected.

"Well, we're having another one next week. You could come then," said Bee.

"Bee, can I speak to you for a minute?" I dragged her a few feet away from Alli.

"What's up, Cee?"

"Are you sure this a good idea? The last time Alli went to the ravine she did something she regretted."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean you've been hanging out there and you haven't done anything you regretted yet."

"Alright."

We walked back to Alli, "So, see you next week?" Asked Bee. Alli nodded her head, smiled, and shut her door.


	4. Good Girls Go Bad

It was party night at the Ravine, the one Alli couldn't make. Bee and I were gathering food from a crooked table.

"Drinks! Drinks! Drinks!" Elijah tossed everyone, with their hands raised up in the air, a bottle. "Hey Bee, Cee. Vodka, Gin, Beer, Rum, or Whiskey?"

"Vodka," said Bee, Eli handed her a plastic bottle.

"None, but thanks," I said.

"Come on Cee, live a little!" Encouraged Bee.

"Umm okay, I guess I'll have a beer," I only picked beer because I had little knowledge about the other types of alcohol Elijah mentioned.

.

.

.

Everybody was jumping around in the middle of the Ravine, like a dance floor. By this time, I've had too many beers to count, plus two more in each of my hands. I felt light-headed and loose. I felt people all around me bumping into each other. The kinetic energy on the dance floor was overwhelming. Ouch! Thinking about big words hurt my head. Bee ran away from the dance floor, taking me with her. She got behind a tree, and a river of vomit spilled out of her mouth. She's had twice of the amount of drinks I've had and had mixed all the alcohol types together. I laughed at her, usually I would help in this type of situation, but I wasn't thinking straight. So, I left her there, went back to the dance floor, and subconsciously grinded with some guy- or was it a girl?

Suddenly, the dance floor started to become a circle with two guys in the middle, cussing at each other. Before I knew it, they were fist fighting and they both fell to the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone cheered. I took another chug of beer and stumbled my way to the drinks table.

"You seem to be having fun," said a blurry figure next to me.

"Yeah, you bet your ass I'm having fun," I said, while wobbling and drooling. I laughed and stumbled into something. "Are you my Mommy?"

"I'm not your Mommy but I'll take care of you."

"That's very dirty," I laughed, "You're a horse."

"Sure I am, let's go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see."


	5. Hallelujah

A gleaming sunlight woke me up. "My eyes feel like shit, and so does my head, and my body."

"That's what she said," said a voice.

I turned my head to the left and saw Elijah, "Morning, Edwards." Then, I realized we were both on a mattress together. I sat up in shock. "Where the fuck are we?"

"In a van, dumbass," he laughed, got off the mattress and got dressed. "Here," he handed me a caplet and a glass of water.

"Is this Aspirin? Advil? Tylenol?" I asked, filled with hope. I desperately needed one of those.

"It's the morning after pill. I figured since we didn't use protection."

"We-what?"

I liked him but not in this way.

"Take it. I don't want some random kid coming to my door in twenty years, telling me I'm his father."

.

.

.

I sat down under a tree, contemplating what just happened. What I've done. I sure hope this isn't the tree Bee vomited near. Wait, did I sleep with Elijah last night? I don't remember a lot from the night before, just the fact that Bee and I got drunk (along with a bunch of other people). I thought of all the bad things that could happen. What if I get an STD? What if the pill doesn't work? Then, I realized something. I had made a vow to save myself from marriage, and I broke it. Does it count if I was drunk? Listening to my thoughts, I felt _stupid_ and _slutty_. What would my parents think? What would _God_ think? I looked down at my thumb and saw my purity ring wrapped around it- '.Wait'..Bullshit! Burning tears covered my cheeks. "I don't deserve to wear this," I said to myself, sobbing. I pulled the ring off my thumb and chucked it.

"What was that?" I turned around and saw Mark leaning on the tree.

"What?"

"You threw something."

"No, I didn't."

He looked like he was about to say something but decided not to.

"Shit, you're crying."

"So?" I said with anger in my croaky voice.

"So...nothing."

"I lost my virginity and I don't even remember how it happened!" I blurred out.

"Were you drunk?"

I nodded my head and buried it on my arms, which were rested on my knees.

"Well, who did you loose it to?"

I sighed, "Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Oh." Mark slid down on the tree and sat down. I noticed one of his hands were wrapped in gauze.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I got into a fight last night at the party."

"Over what?"

"A 'yo mama' joke."

"That's funny."

"No it's not! _Nobody _makes fun of my mom."

"How about your Dad?"

"That bastard? He doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him?"

"Bitch, I gotta tell you something."

"You know, you should really stop calling me that. I have a name."

"Fine. Clare, I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"Eli's not who you think he is."

"So Elijah's not a terrible person who takes advantage of drunk girls?"

"No, not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"Clare, I think Eli's gay."


	6. Ur So Gay

**Kay, I'm SO sorry for not updating for over three MONTHS..but I have good reasons. I was really busy with school and exams and everything, then in the summer I was still busy with job hunting, traveling, and things like that. But I'm planning to write two more chapters of this story then it's done. I'm not a novel writer, more like a short story writer. So most of my fanfiction stories are short. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Elijah!"

He placed a bookmark between two pages and closed his book. "What up, Edwards?"

"If I ask you something, will you answer honestly?"

"I can't make any promises."

"Elijah, I'm serious."

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant."

"No! Elijah, listen to me," I looked him straight in the eye, "would you ever consider having a relationship with me?"

Elijah chuckled, "Edwards, I'm gay."

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

"I knew you liked me."

"So you did it out of pity."

"I also knew Fitz liked you."

"He-what?"

"Edwards, I like Fitz. I always have. My feelings aren't reciprocated because he's straight and I slept with you because, since him and I are friends, he would never take something that I want. Or at least he thinks I want."

"But Mark thinks you're gay."

"He _thinks_ I'm gay. He doesn't _know_ I'm gay. Now that I slept with you, he probably thinks I like you, so you and him can never be together."

"So you didn't do it out of pity. You did it out of jealousy. You used me!"

"All is fair in love and war."

I could not find any words to say, so I stormed away from him.

.

.

.

"Hey, Cee!" Bee set her lunch tray down on my table.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

I shrugged, "nothing much." I watched as Bee gulped down her lunch and felt an overwhelming pressure to tell her about Elijah. But I was reluctant. "Hey, Bee, can I ask you a hypothetical question."

"Depends, what does hypothetical mean?"

"Like an imaginary scenario."

"What's a scenario?"

"Never mind."

"Okay," Bee continued to gulp down her food.

"Bee, how would you feel if Elijah- or Mark, or Owen- was gay?"

"Fitz isn't gay," Bee smirked, "you wanna know why?"

I knew what was coming.

"I think he likes you, maybe even loves you."

"Loves me? We barely even talk."

"Well maybe, he's-what's the word? Inflated?

"Infatuated?"

"Yeah, he's probably infatuated with you."

"Well what if Owen's gay?"

"Trust me, he isn't gay," Bee said, suggestively.

"What if Elijah was gay?" I tried to avoid her eye contact.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Really?"

"With those tight pants and all that makeup on his face."

"So, you would still accept him as a friend?"

"Hell no. I would make his life a living hell."

Abruptly, my cellphone rang. "NEW TEXT FROM MARK."

_Hey, how did things go w/ Eli?_

_I hope he f*cking kills himself._ I texted back.

_I think Bee can help u w/ that. She's probably the most homophobic person I know bcuz of her Dad and his boyfriend and everything._

_Fitz, I didn't mean that literally._

_You called me Fitz. :)_

_Ok I'm definitely not homophobic. I don't hate him bcuz he's gay, I hate him bcuz he used me._

_Used you for what?_

_Nothing. _I shut my cellphone off.

"Hey, Cee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you asking me if Eli's gay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Because he is."

"He's never told me that."

"Well, he told me this morning."

Bee rested her forehead on her arms, "I can't believe this! I've been friends with a _fag_ for all these fucking years?" She paused, "Cee, come on." She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

.

.

.

"Bee, are you sure we should be doing this?'

"Don't worry we're not gonna get caught."

"It's not that. It's just that...isn't this technically a hate crime?"

"A hate crime? What are you talking about? We have freedom of speech."

"No, the USA has freedom of speech. We're Canadians, we have freedom of speech within boundaries so people don't get hurt."

"Cee, I don't have time for all that politics bullshit. Just help me put these on here."

I honestly didn't want to give in to Bee but I really wanted revenge on Elijah, so I did what she wanted.

.

.

.

We watched Elijah's reaction and Bee laughed, along with other people. Fitz came over to us and asked what was going on.

"We covered Elijah's locker with sticky notes," said Bee.

"Why?"

"Because he's a fag," said Bee.

Elijah looked at the three of us, standing there, watching him. He aggressively pulled off one of the sticky notes on his locker and marched his way over to us but his eyes were set on me.

"Edwards!"

I stood there, silently.

"Were you the one who covered my locker with sticky notes that say DIE FAG?"

He crumpled the sticky note and threw it at me.

"Eli, she didn't do it!" Yelled Bee.

"Then who did?" He asked, furious.

"I did."

"But I never told you that I was-"

"I knew all along."

"Bee, why would you do this?"

"Because I don't like people like you." Bee looked at Fitz and I, "Come on guys, let's get out of here. The air's getting a little _fruity_."

Bee walked away. Fitz mouthed "I'm sorry" to Elijah before Bee yelled for him to follow her. Before I followed Fitz and Bee, I locked eyes with Elijah and what I saw was something I never expected from him. Vulnerability.


	7. Stan Part 1

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Alli said, inhaling the crisp, night air of the Ravine.

"Does it bring back memories?" I joked

"Very funny, Clare."

"Look there's Bee, let's go over there," I grabbed Alli by the wrist and led the way, swimming through the crowd of people.

"Hey, Cee!" Bee gave me tight hug, "Bhandari, glad you can make it."

"I am too, I just wish I could've gone to the party last week too."

"It's alright, you didn't miss much. Well, except for a fist fight, and Cee getting drunk."

Alli looked at me with a smug smirk, "Saint Clare getting drunk?"

"It was a one time thing," I defended myself.

"Not for long," Bee grabbed two beers and handed them to Alli and I.

"No, thanks, I don't drink," said Alli.

Bee raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Muslim, we're not allowed to even _smell_ alcohol," Alli explained.

"Oh yeah that whole your body is a temple thing?" Asked Bee.

"Yep."

"Then why are you a slut?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding," Bee smiled.

"Yeah well neither Sav or I really practice our religion, anyways. After my parents found my school clothes back when I was niner, and then found out I wasn't a virgin, it kind of went downhill from there."

"You know I think a non-alcoholic drink can cheer you up," said Bee.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"I'll be right back."

Once Bee left, I turned to Alli, "I'm so glad my two friends are getting along."

"As long as she doesn't call me a slut again, I won't start anything," warned Alli.

"You heard her, Alli, she was just joking."

Bee came back with a red plastic cup and handed it to Alli.

"Thanks, Bianca."

"You're welcome," Bee smirked. Her smirk gave me a chilling premonition but I ignored it. It was probably just the beer talking.

.

.

.

I sat around the fire with Bee and a few strangers while Alli grabbed snacks from the food table.

"Hey, Cee, I'm gonna get another drink. Can you watch my purse?"

"Sure."

Being around complete strangers scared me a little but the alcohol calmed me down and I felt less awkward. Suddenly, a loud ring from Bianca's black purse sounded.

I took out her pink cellphone, which read "Incoming Call From Stan." I contemplated whether to answer the call for a few seconds and without thinking, I answered.

On the other line a loud voice was screaming, "You little bitch! I've had enough of your shit! I don't fucking care if your my husband's daughter. When you get home, I'm going to_ kill _you. The world's better off without judgmental, homophobic people like you!"

Then, he hung up the phone.

.

.

.

I put Bee's cellphone back in her purse and chugged my beer to calm myself down.

"Woah, slow down there."

I turned around and saw Fitz. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Fitz, do you know who Stan is?"

"Bee's stepdad, why?"

"No reason."

We sat in silence for about a minute but I decided to break it.

"Is he nice?" I asked.

"Seems like a good guy. Whenever I hung out at Bee's house, her Dad was always smiling because of Stan. Stan makes him happy. But Bee can't accept that."

"Has she ever done anything to upset him?"

"Oh tons of things. She destroyed his car, set his clothes on fire, and a lot of other stuff."

"So Stan just took that?"

"Yeah, but he always seemed like he was tolerating it, you know? For some reason, I think that, one day, he's going to snap. And I don't know if Bee's ready for that."

"But Bee's strong."

"Not as strong as Stan. He works out a lot so if I had to bet, I'd put my money on him."

Abruptly, Bee returned with a drink in her hand. I tried to act nonchalant.

"So what are you two lovebirds talking about," Asked Bee?

"Love-what?" I blurted out.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it not official?" Bee tried to hold a laugh in.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bee," I said.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go," said Fitz. He got up and waved goodbye to Bee and then stared at me, "Bye Clare."

"Bye," I said softly.

"Cee, I don't get it. Do you like him or not?"

I shrugged.

"Well he likes you enough to pound on some random guy for grinding with you."

"Huh?"

"Remember last week, when the dance floor turned into a circle with Fitz and that guy you grinded with fighting in the center of it."

"That was Fitz?"

"Uh huh."

"So that's why his hand was wrapped in gauze," I said, "but wait, but he told me he fought over a yo mama joke."

"Oh that Fitzy, such a bad liar," Bee chuckled, drool and beer dripping from her mouth.

.

.

.

"Hey, where's Alli?" I asked.

"She's probably just hanging around, somewhere," said Bee.

"I'm going to go find her," I stood up.

"Wait!" Bee yelled, "I'm gonna go with you."

.

.

.

Bee and I searched everywhere for Alli until I finally found her near a tree.

"Alli there you are!" I shouted.

She didn't answer me. Alli had one hand covering her face and the other was rested on the tree. Her body was wobbling.

"Alli what's wrong?" I asked.

She tripped and fainted into my arms. I layed her down on the ground, "Alli, what's wrong?" I slapped her lightly on the cheeks, "Wake up, Alli. Tell me what's wrong."

"Cee, calm down. I'm sure she's fine."

"Bee she's unconcious! Go get help!"

"Just put her in that van," Bee pointed at a rusty old van parked in the corner, "and leave her there, she'll be fine."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Cee, she probably just needs some rest."

.

.

.

I carried Alli into the van and layed her on a matress that was conveniently placed on the floor of the vehicle. I sat there for several minutes becuase I didn't want to leave her. All of a sudden, a figure entered the room.

"Owen?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clare. Clare Edwards. Bee's friend. If you don't mind, would you leave because my best friend is sick."

Owen rolled his eyes, "she's not sick."

"What?'

"Bianca drugged her drink. And the reason why I'm here right now, is that she told me that if I raped Alli, she'll go on a date with me."

"Why would Alli go on a date with you if you rape her?"

"No! I wanted a date with Bianca. In hopes of, having an actual relationship. Bianca drugged Alli's drink with GHB and that's why she's unconcious right now."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is. I've been friends with her longer than you have and I know her motives. I'll do anything to be with Bianca but this is just too much."


	8. Stan Part 2

"Bianca!" I marched my way over to her.

"Hey, Cee. How's Alli?"

"Don't lie to me Bianca. I know you drugged Alli!"

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes which were on the verge of tears, "I did it for us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cee, you're my friend now, not hers!"

"I thought you two patched things up. She forgave you, Bianca!"

"I don't care. She still has everything that I don't!"

"I don't believe how insecure you are! Bianca, you're a terrible person!"

"That is not true!"

"It is! You slept with Drew when he was in a relationship, you bullied Elijah, you used Owen, and you lied to me!" I looked at her and we stared at each other silently, tears flowing down both of our cheeks. "You know what, I'm out of here."

"Cee-"

"Don't call me that!"

I ran away from her and tried to find a place where I could be alone.

.

.

.

I sat down near a tree, in the darkness. Suddenly, it began to rain. Great, perfect fucking timing. I rested my head on the tree's trunk. How could I have been friends with someone like her? Why did I hang out with these people in the first place? One bad decision can catapult a person into a world of darkness. And for me, it was literal. The rain mixed in with dark made everything blurry and my tears weren't much help either.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the dark.

"Clare!"

I stood up, "Fitz, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Clare, Bianca's dead."

.

.

.

Fitz lead me to an empty road and I saw it. I saw her. Soaked in the rain, Bee's dead body laid on the concrete.

"This is my fault."

"Clare, what do you mean?"

"Stan called and threatened to kill her but I kept my mouth shut. I could've saved her."

"But Stan didn't kill her."

"Then who did?"

Abruptly, Elijah appeared from the distance and walked toward us. He looked traumatized.

"I killed her," said Elijah, "I ran over her with my hearse."

Fitz was about to punch Elijah but I stopped him. I walked over to Elijah and gave him a hug.

"Clare, what are you doing!" Yelled Fitz.

"Look I know Bianca hurt you but violence is never the answer," I said out of sympathy for Elijah and remorse for what we did to him.

"It was an accident," he said in a hoarse voice, "after what happened with the death threats posted on my locker, I went home and got drunk. I didn't know what to do afterwards. So I jumped into my car. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away from everything."

Elijah walked away from us. He walked very slowly, his head bowed down towards the ground.

After he left, I dropped to my knees and cried. I embraced Bee in my arms, not caring if her blood stained my clothes. I grabbed her crimson hands and saw a familiar silver glimmer wrapped around her thumb.

She was wearing the ring I threw away.

.

.

.

***THE END***


End file.
